Operation: Come Back
by ChocoMiyu6040
Summary: One farewell...Eleven depressions. Unable to bear this we decided to bring 'him' back. Why? I didn't understand why he left nor was aware the trouble we will make. Rated K plus just in case. Minamisawa centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Roku-Zero: Hiya! Now, before we get sterted, welcome the the first chapter of the first story under our first collab account by Kazami MIyu and 60 Percent Dark Chocolate!**

**Things to know:**

**1) This collaborated story between Kazami Miyu and** 60 Percent Dark Chocolate****

****2) We don't Own Inazuma Eleven****

****3) We only own are own OCs****

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Sisters and cousins=Double Trouble!

**-X-X-**

"uh..." Raimon sigh as they changed from after practice. It has been another day since their ex-teammate has left them.

"Minna! Lets practice again!" Tenma cheerfully exclaimed as everyone sigh...

"I'm not in the mood to right now..." Kurama replied, he was the most bummed out after Minamisawa has left.

Suddenly Kirino walked in, his hair was in a high pony tail and his figure was much feminine then usual.

"Hey wassup!" another Kirino walked in with Tsurugi, this Kirino however had his hair in two twin tails. The Raimon soccer clubs eyes widened as the stared at the two Kirino standing next to each other. Tenma slowly walked up to the Kirino with the pony tail and pointed,

"You're the real on-" But before he could finished, he received a hard smack to the head from the ponytailed Kirino.

"Who'dya just call more manly?" The Kirino in the ponytail, Kirino Tsutuji, snapped as she continued to whack Tenma.

"Ow! Ita! Ouch! Please! I didn't! Ow! Know! Ouch!" Tenma found a chance to run back behind the couch of the Raimon clubroom to escape the blasts that came from the younger sister of his senpai. The other Kirino sweat dropped.

"Ne, Tsutuji...leave it will you..." He soothed his sister who tried to take some deep breaths and calm down.

Suddenly Kurama's phone rang.

"Moshi mosh?" He answered the call. After some moments of talking, his face turned pale as he hanged up.

"What's wrong?" Sangoku asked as beads of sweat rolled down the cyan hair boy.

"My cousins coming to Raimon..." He muttered quietly so that only Sangoku can hear.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sangoku replied, confused why a boy would hate to see their own cousin.

"HELL NO! She's a demon, A volcano ready to blow! She's a witch that'll take your soul!" Kurama rambled. **(AN: ohh...That rhymed!)**Everyone in the room sweat dropped as the second year continued to exaggerate about his cousin.

A sudden figure burst through the doors. A girl with light brown hair that is slight twirled and put in two low twin tails and lapis lazuli eyes jumped into the room and hugged Kurama.

"Sashiburi, Norihito!" She cheerfully greeted.

"So thats your cousin...she isn't all that you were demon thing you were rambling on before." Shinsuke bluntly replied. A dark aura began to surround the new girl.

"DID he say anything about me?" Tsutuji quickly covered Shinsuke's mouth and replied with a 'nothing'. The dark aura disappeared.

"I'm Kirino Tsutuji, What about you?" Tsutuji introduced herself.

"I'm Kurama Yumemi, Yoroshiku!" the other girl shook Tsutuji's hand, "I'll be studying in Tokyo for 3 months".

Kurama Norihito introduced the Raimon soccer team to his cousin. Again, Kurama's phone rang and he answered it.

The name he soon reveals grabs everyone's attention.

"Minamisawa! So how's your day been..Oh..OK...I see, Well thanks anyway bye!"

Shindou asked, "What did Minamisawa say?"

"He told me he has my cousin's phone..." Everyone falls down anime style.

"Ah, I remembered! I must have dropped it when I bumped into him." Yumemi thought aloud.

"You and your clumsiness..." Kurama's eyebrow twitched. Yumemi ignored and enquired.

"Is this Minamisawa your friend?"

Kuramada was the first to speak, "Actually he was MORE than just a friend."

"He was Raimon's EX-teammate" Amagi finished off. Yumemi and some 1st years who don't know Minamisawa nodded in comprehension.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY!<strong>

**KIRINO TSUTUJI'S POV!**

I walk to school with my twin Ranmaru...

"Ne, Aniki, What does Kurumada-sempai mean by 'more than a friend'?" I asked my older brother as we passed by the river bank soccer field.

Kirino Ranmaru stayed silent for a moment before answering, "He really didn't seem like he cared about soccer..." he began and entered a world of his own.

_Haa? _I thought as she thought of how that could relate to being more than a friend.

"He said how he played soccer just for the credits and stuff," Kirino continued, "But out of the whole Raimon soccer club... He was the one who worked hardest and he really was the pride of the soccer club." Aniki looked up in front of him with a smile at the thought of his sempai, but the smile soon faded. He dropped his head and walked ahead of me.

"Aniki, " I began when I realized that she was being completely ignored. A vein popped in my head and my once kind aqua eyes transformed into a killing glare, "DON'T IGNORE ME!" I boomed.

"Ah, sorry, what was that you said?" my brother asked as he turned and backed slowly away from me.

"Tch... It's nothing..." I said as I softend my glare. I jogged ahead, and left him behind.

_Aniki... _I muttered.

**Regular POV**

While continuing her jog at a steady pace, Tsutsuji found herself soon back on the ground. She looked up into the sky before realizing what had happened. She felt a sharp pain on her head.

"Ow..."

"Ah... Are you okay?" Asked Kurama Yumemi who stood over Tsutsuji. Tsutsuji realized that she had been knocked onto the ground and was now lying down on the cement sidewalk.

"Ah.. Yes, I'm fine.." She said and stood up. "Sorry, I wasn't paying any attention."

"Me too, sorry about that." Yumemi replied. The two girls made their way to school silently.

**KURAMA YUMEMI'S POV!**

**Flashback **

_The soccer club was acting funny... _Kurama Yumemi thought as she walked slowly alongside of the soccer field. Everyone seems to be out of spirit.

"CHEER UP! WHERE'S YOUR PASSION FOR SOCCER?" Midori shouted at the soccer club. It was really hard to tell if she was scolding or cheering...Probably both.

The 3rd years seem to bum out the most...they sighed as they practice, receiving more shouts from Midori.

**FLASHBACK END!**

I'm listening to the teacher ramble on and on about algebra and BODMAS. I tuned her out a little bit and think, Minamisawa-san is not part of the soccer club anymore and everyone's not so happy...hmm...What could I do...

...

Suddenly I've had probably the best idea to fix this problem. I begin to sketch some notes of my plan into the back of my note book...

**KURAMA NORIHITO, KURAMADA AND SANGOKU'S POV!(AN: Yes...these three are thinking the same thing...)**

**FLASHBACK!**

Its 9:30 at night. I just almost forgot my textbooks to study for the final exams. I met up with Amagi and Sangoku. They too forgot their books and we quickly sneak into the classrooms to collect our respective items.

"Kurama!" Kuramada whisper-shouts to me, "Our classroom is locked!"

"What can I do?" I whisper-shout back with a shrug. Sangoku and Kuramada sighs...looks like they'll fail the exam until I spot something glistening near the window...A bobby pin. I use it to unlock the door and the third years happily grab their textbooks. We decide to cut through the soccer field until we hear some noises of soccer balls.

"Practice finished ages ago...Who could be still practicing?" Kuramda asked. I shruged.

"Well we better find out" Sangoku replied and we hid behind the bushes. I thought it was baka-Tenma but it was Minamisawa dribbling around bright orange cones and shooting with his famous 'Sonic shoot'. Our jaws drop a little...Minamisawa the cool and narcissist practicing at night! You gotta be kidding me! Minamisawa wipes some sweat off his forhead as he practices shooting and dribbling some more. We tip toe away to let the purple haired soccer player to practice...

** THE NEXT DAY!**

Minamisawa comes out from the change room.

"Finally training is done...I can now go home." Minamisawa mutters.

"Hey, Minamisawa...Do you like soccer?" I ask.

He laughs as he thinks I'm joking, "I'm only playing cause I need to look good." he walks off with the same narcissist smile. I know he's lying and I know he loves soccer too.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p><strong>SKIPPING TIME: AFTER SCHOOL!<strong>

**KURAMA YUMEMI'S POV!**

I yawn as I walk towards the train station. If I catch the train from Inazuma Town to Gassan, I can find Minamisawa...The train is very full...looks like many people use this train often. When I got off, my blue eyes scanned around, Gassan was extremely exotic looking. The dim street lights were shaped like crescent moons. I see a flash of pink and familiar back.

"I must be seeing things..." I say to myself as I proceed to Gassan Kunimistu. I see the flash of pink and familiar back again. I'm not seeing things. Its Tsutusji and she's waiting in front of Gassan Kunimitsu. I approach her.

"Tsutuji-chan, why are you here?" I ask.

"I'm waiting for someone, you?" she answers.

"Same"

"Who?"

"Minamisawa."

"EHHH! I'm waiting for him too!" Tsutuji replies in shock, "I'm going to bring him back to Raimon!"

"I made a mini-plan of that!" I chirp as I show her my notebook.

Kirino's twin chuckles, "Great minds do think alike." I nod in agreement. The person we were waiting for walks out, some fan girls bid goodbye to him and he gives them a wave back. A boy around his age with a mature face catch up to him. Tsutuji turns to me seriously.

"I'm going on a mission, are you in?" she enquires, her aqua eyes full of motivation.

"Sure I am." I flash her a confidence smile.

She nods and smile, "Great...Its a mission to bring Minamisawa back..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully this chapter was enjoyable. Please review!<strong>

**(And also, this is the collab story for both of us (i think) so please, don't go about flaming everything we write. Thanks)**


	2. Plan 1 A Talk with the Minamisawa's

Miyu: Ok...I'm on the AN today...We're SUPER VERY AWFULLY EXTREMLY SORRY for the late update...We hope you enjoy this chapter!

Yuuka: Please vote in your review.

**Should we add romance, tragedies ect to this story? So far its only slight comedy and friendship. (I think)**

Yuuka: DISCLAIMER! ChocoMiyu doesn't own anything except the OCs and the plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Plan 1: A talk with the Minamisawa family.

**-X-X-**

The two girls looked at the purple haired striker who said goodbye to some girls and leaned lazily against the side of a building. Opening his cellphone to check the time, he sighed as he began to lose patience.

Tsutsji ran up to him and pushed his closer to the wall, "Hello Mr Hotshot of Gassan Kunimitsu..." a vein popped in her head, "Mind if you tell us WHY THE HECK YOU LEFT RAIMON!" Although she tried to hide her murderous expression, the dark aura leaked from within her. Yumemi pulled her away.

Minamisawa looked at her like she was crazy, "Who are you?"

Another vein popped in Tsutsji's head. First he left Raimon and NOW he forgets her, Great...Just great. Yumemi tried her best to hold the pinknette but fell butt first on. Minamisawa caught the action behind the dark aura of Kirino Tsutuji and spotted Yumemi.

He muttered something inaudible and dropped something on Yumemi's lap. It was her phone she has lost when she bumped into Minamisawa this morning.

"Kurama Yumemi...Is it?" The striker asked. Yumemi nodded and dusted herself up.

"Its nice to meet you...And Kirino...I was

just joking, How can I ever forget you." He gave the two girls a half smirk and smile before walking off. Tsutuji dragged Yumemi towards the direction their purple haired friend had went in.

"Come on! We need to follow him!" She explained as they approach the platform Minamisawa is boarding on.

* * *

><p><strong>ON TRAIN<strong>

Tsutuji kept an eye on Minamisawa as Yumemi took down notes by asking the Gassan Kunimistu students that also board the same train.

"About his family uh...Its a pretty ordinary one but much is unrevealed. He doesn't talk about it" One student replied.

"Er...I don't know...You should ask Hyudou Tsukasa, He is Minamisawa's best friend." Another informed.

_Hyudou Tsukasa.._ though Yumemi as she scribbled the name down on her notes.

"...And where can we find this Hyudou Tsukasa person?" asked Yumemi. Although she knew the name, she was not able to put her finger on who he was.

"On the fields after school.. and in class," replied the boy who begins to feel suspicious of Yumemi, but before he could ask what she wanted with the information, she was gone.

"Anything?" Tsutuji asked her partner.

"Yeah, we have to find a boy called Hyudou Tsukasa" Tsutsuji's mouth dropped as Yumemi said the name.

"Y-you do know who he is... right?" asked Tsutsuji.

Still looking at her notes, Yumemi replied, "I think so.. At least, I know the name... BUt from where, I don't know.."

"He's the goalie and captain of Gassan Kunimitsu.. It may be hard to get to him.."

"On the field after school and in class. That's what one of the people said."

Tsutuji sighed and slumped her shoulders down..."We'll find him tomorrow...Lets go to his house"

"And ask his parents why he transferred!" Yumemi added as the trained stopped. The two girls followed the ex-Raimon player to his house. Unable to go in by the front door, they split up to finish their plan. Yumemi will keep an eye on Minamisawa while Tsutuji will interview his parents. Yumemi climbed a ladder that leads to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>YUMEMI'S POV!<strong>

Reaching the top of my ladder, I keep a watchful eye on my target. I had to stand on my tiptoes...I didn't like being so short. People who walked up and down the streets could obviously see me...they began to whisper and point...

Minamisawa sat at his desk scribbling in his work book. His blazer and tie were taken off. Minamisawa's room had a quiet feel...The walls were grey and his furniture was simple: Bed, wardrobe, desk, lamp, cupboard and mirror in shades of grey. The only thing that wasn't in this dull monochrome colour were the photos hung up on the wall. I can't see the pictures clearly as I was too far away. Finally, he made a move. He strolled across to his warbdrobe and began to unbutton his shirt. Tints of red formed on my face as she tried to focus on something other than the changing male. Just why am I watching him do this? Minamisawa put on a grey T-shirt and began changing his pants. This time however, I turned around her face red as a rose and avoided looking at him. I wonder if Tstuji was done yet. I trusted my partner but I felt insecruity...Will this really bring Minamisawa back?**  
><strong>

**Tsutsuji's POV!**

"How am I going to talk to his parents..."I asked myself as I looked up to Sempai's house. I began to have second thoughts about this plan when something lit up in my head. I heard myself laugh eerily as I reached into my pocket and grabbed my wallet.

I rushed to the nearest store to buy the closest thing I could find to the Gassan Kunimitu's girls uniform. Additionally, I counght a brown wig just in case because I was sure of one thing, Sempai would surely figure out my identity if I walked into his house with my pink hair. Changing into the new outfit I looked at myself in the mirror. I laughed.

Paying was a pain and the second I recieved my change, I dashed out the store and ran back to the Sempai's house. By now, Yumemi would have found MInamisawa.

I took a deep breath and rung the doorbell. A woman approached the door, I recognized her as Sempai's mother.

"Hello! You must be Minamisawa-sampai's mother! Hello I'm..." I must have looked nervous, Sempai's mother looked at me oddly. I hadn't thought of I name yet! THink Tsutsuji! Think! "I-m... I'm Tsujiyo... Tsujiyo Kirika! And I am in the first year and a member of the journalism club at your son's school and I wanted to interview you! You must be proud of your son!"

"What an interesting name Tsujiyo-san, please, come in. I'll get some tea ready..."

As I walk into the house of Minamisawa, I notice a lot of pictures from the Football Frontier Coach Endou talks about all the time. Do they have anything to do with Minamisawa leaving Raimon?

* * *

><p><strong>FEW MINUTES LATER!<strong>

Ok...I have begun to ask Minamisawa's mum some simple questions to start off.

"So...What is your son like at home?"

Her mum thought for a while then brushed her shoulder length purple hair back and answered.

"He's very independent...I can leave him to work on his projects and homework by himself. That boy has a passion for soccer and has loved Raimon Eleven, Especially Endou Mamoru ever since he was five."

I nodded and urged the woman to continue.

"Atsushi...he prefers to keep to himself and not tell anyone if someone were to make his life miserable. He doesn't speak his heart. So if someone was to ask him if he likes soccer, he would reply with a 'It gets me better grades' or a 'I don't hate it.'"

I scribbled down word for word what Minamisawa-senpai's mother had said. Now that she thinks about it...he was like that when he was in Raimon...

_FLASHBACK!_

_Back to the time when Minamisawa was still in the Raimon team. Coach Endou had replaced Coach Kudou. It kinda cheered some people up...But not all. My brother, my team and I listened to Coach Endou's words even though we would object sometimes. It was that day when Tenma, Shinsuke and Coach Endou were training...The rest of the team hid and watched them train. Envy lingered around us until Tenma called us to join. Reluctantly, we began to shoot goals and dribble round...Tsurugi watched from afar and Minamisawa on the sidelines. He had some admiration look on his face as he watched us practice. (I had to change some things from the episode)_

_FLASHBACK END!_

I snap out of my trance and continue to ask questions.

"So...your son loved soccer...But why did he transfer to Gassan Kunimistu?"

Senpai's mother began to look somewhat sad...she began to answer but her voice was shaky and she was hiding something.

"I'm not sure. One day he came home and told me he wanted to be transferred to Gassan Kunimistu before the next match."

I would have to let it go for a while...I need some plan for her to spit it out.

"Enough of that...Tell me some other things about Senpai." I blurt out of the blue.

"Well Atsushi has low blood pressure, likes music and cares for the people around him even though he doesn't show it in a way people understand it."(I just made some of these up...)

"OK...Here's a question from Minamisawa's fangroup." I told senpai's mum.

"What kind of underwear does..." I stopped reading and pulled another question out, "I mean whats the secret to Minamisawa's hair?"

* * *

><p><strong>YUMEMI'S POV!<strong>

The wind blew and the ladder began to waver my instincts held on and a nearby leaf landed on my nose. I have hay fever...I sneezed. Minamisawa's head shot up and looked around his room. I walked down a couple steps to hide. Minamisawa looked outside his balcony, confusion seen on his face. The wind blew again and I sneezed...Its sure cold out here. The striker returned to his desk but instead of working, he took out his phone and dialed a number. My phone rings. I answer in a small whisper and suddenly...my face turns into a (O_O).

"Moshi mo-..." I whisper.

The voice simply saids, "Look Up"

I follow the voice's words and end up getting a bigger surprise.

...

Minamisawa is at the edge of the balcony with his hand holding his phone to his ear. He gives me a 'How are you going to explain' face and I return with a nervous laugh.

"Come in...if you get a cold, your cousin's gonna kill me." he called out to me and I climbed in. Smiling I think to myself.

'He's actually pretty kind.'

And then I realise one thing...

He's gonna find out about Tsutuji.

Unknown to me Minamisawa had a fake sincere smirk plastered on his face.

"If you're here then..." he immediately dashes for the door. I manage to stop him in time.

"Wait! Why don't you do your homework?" I say trying to buy time for Tsutuji.

"Done it" He tries to move forward, I block him.

"Soccer training?"

"Finished"

"Why don't you call your girlfriend?"

"I'm single" He replies. I sigh in defeat as he heads downstairs. I text Tsutuji about whats going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV!<strong>

Tsutuji checks her phone and finds Yumemi's SOS message. With all the information she need she stood up.

"Thank you so much for today...I have to go now." The girl in disguise bowed and headed for the door. The wig has came off slightly revealing some strands of her pink hair.

A voice stops her in her tracks.

"Hold it. Kirino Tsutuji..."

...

"DAMN. SO Close!" she cursed.

...

**Plan 1: FAILED!**

* * *

><p>Miyu: OK! I'll be on the AN today. Its another weird chapter me and 60 Percent wrote...Hope its good enough for you.<p>

Minamisawa:*vein pops* And why am I the victim of both of you?

Miyu: Because you just are darl.

Yuuka: ANYWAY! Please support this story by reviewing. THANKS!


End file.
